Revenge Chapter 1
by Next Great Artist
Summary: Story of how Ryu Ichisaka came to be


-1Title: "Revenge"

Chapter 1: Enter the Shadow Wolf

(Please note that I am new and this is my first story. This is an anime that I made up and hope that one day it will be published and made real. Please take it easy on me.)

It was night time in the forest of Konoha, Japan. The humans were at rest while the nocturnal animals were just coming out to play. A certain large pack of wolves were heading to their dens themselves ready to sleep the night away and set off on their normal lives in the daytime. People didn't really believe in demons. Let alone wolf demons but they existed.

It was the next day that a certain shadow wolf demon's life was going to turn for the worst. After gathering food for the pack, the wolf demon was heading back to his cave to feed his pack when he gazed upon a human woman. She was beautiful with long red hair that came down to her lower back. She was taking a bath in the waterfall near her cabin. The demon stared at her body that resembled that of an angel, he was so amazed by the woman that he couldn't help but try to talk to her.

He slowly approached the waterfall shifting from his wolf form to his human form. The woman was finishing up when she spotted the demon staring at her. She jumped in surprised lowering herself in the water up to her neck.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT?!!!" The woman shouted.

The demon stared at her then spoke. "Sorry. . . .it's just. . . .you're so beautiful."

The woman blushed continuing to hide her body. She stayed on alert just in case he were to try something.

"So what, you're going to try and rape me now? If you do trust me I'll be the last woman you'll ever touch."

The demon laughed a little closing his eyes slightly. "Only a fool would rape such a beautiful woman."

Again woman blushed this time she lowered her head. "Can't tell you how many have actually tried. . . ."

"Mind if I joined you? After being covered in blood from hunting food I could use a good bath." The demon said taking off his shirt. He showed his fit body with his abs. It was obvious he was very strong jugging from his body.

The woman's eyes got lost in his body now. Her face turning completely red as she watched him take off the rest of his clothes then step into the water.

"U-unbelievable. . . .he's so. . . .sexy." She said to herself.

The demon approached her. "My name is Kenton Ichisaka." He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

The woman stuttered. "M-m-my name is Yakima Sashimi."

From then on they fell in love. A year had past and Yakima and Kenton fell deeper in love, eventually getting married. Yakima now became Yakima Ichisaka. Soon Yakima became pregnant with Kenton's baby. 9 months past and the baby was born.

"What shall we name him dear?" Yakima asked Kenton

"How about Ryu? Ryu Ichisaka." Kenton said smiling softly.

4 years later

In a cabin near the edge of the forest a human and a wolf demon were comforting their son until he was asleep. They watched as their son drifted off to sleep in his mother's lap. Yakima was gently stroking his fur as he laid in his wolf pup form.

"To think, our love made such an adorable boy." Yakima said tenderly.

"Yes. He is our handsome little boy." Kenton agreed.

Soon an explosion happened in the middle of the forest.

"The panther demons are attacking!" yelled one of the wolf demons.

"It's Tsenosuke!" another one yelled.

"Tsenosuke?!" Kenton growled. "This will be the last time he tries to kill my comrades. I'm putting an end to this."

Yakima stood up after gently setting Ryu down on the couch. "I'm coming with you."

She ran behind him out the door closing it behind them. Panthers began to stand in their way. Yet Yakima took quick care of them by forming fireballs within her hands then throwing them to every panther demon setting them ablaze. Finally, after burning their way through at least 30 panthers, they found Tsenosuke by himself waiting for them. He was standing in the middle of an open field in the middle of the forest his arms crossed over his chest. He wore a black trench coat with blue jeans with a smirk on his face. His shoes were navy blue with black streaks across them.

He chuckled as he slowly open his yellow eyes looking to Kenton. "Hello there my archenemy."

"Tsenosuke! This is the last time you will disturb me and my comrades. I will kill you here and now."

Tsenosuke chuckled "That is exactly the reason I came here. To end it. I will kill you and your comrades."

Meanwhile, Ryu was slowly opening his eyes from all the commotion. He shifted into his human form. He had black hair that came from his father with red highlights that came from his mother. He wore a shirt that was a bit too big for him. His hands were hidden in his long sleeves as he wore shorts that came a little below his knees. He had a wolf tail and ears that were black with red tips. He looked around the room.

"Mom? Dad?" He said in a timid voice.

Ryu hopped off the couch then ran over to the door. He opened it slightly, peeking his head out the door. He gasped in horror, his eyes widened as he saw dead bodies of his family and friends along with panther demons. He opened the door all the way now standing in shock. It was horrible for him. He saw blood and guts everywhere. He began to tremble then gasping for air he felt his dinner coming up. He bent over to the side throwing up on the ground. Breathing heavily he stood up straight tears beginning to slide down his cheek as he walked further away from the cabin.

Wondering the battlefield, Ryu came across the body of the closest cousin he had. She was still breathing but barely.

"SERENITY!" He shouted as he ran over to her. He kneeled down in front of her.

"R-Ryu. . . .y-you don't need to be out here. . . You -" a cough interrupted her, she coughed up blood. "You need to get out of here."

Ryu shook his head. "I'm not leaving you!" he shouted.

She slowly closed her eyes becoming weak from losing too much blood. "Y-you have to. . ." She fell limp her head turning slightly as she slowly went to her death.

"Serenity? SERENITY?!" Ryu yelled to bring her back but it was of no use.

"Awww poor little wolf demon lost his family." A mysterious voice said from a distance on Ryu's right.

He quickly turned his head only to see two panther demons standing there. They both had a smirk on their face. One male the other female. His eyes widened, he was in fear of the wolf demons because he didn't know how to fight for himself yet. He stood back up slowly backing away from them.

"Time to do what Tsenosuke told us, sis." said the male panther.

"Yes, lets do it now before he gets away." she responded.

They quickly dashed towards Ryu. Ryu turned quickly and started running. Dashing through forest breathing heavily as he was short on breath because of fear, Ryu continued to run leaving a big gap between him and the panthers. He stopped as he saw his father and mother ahead and seeing Tsenosuke for the first time.

"I-is that Tsenosuke? The one my father mentioned?" he thought to himself.

With the battle going on between Kenton and Tsenosuke, Yakima could only watch on as it was a request from her husband not to get involved, and that it was a battle he must fight alone. Kenton and Tsenosuke rushed towards each other drawing back their fists as a dark aura surrounded their fists. As they launched their fists forward a wind began to stir up between them. The impact then caused a massive explosion.

BOOM!!!!!!

The wind rushing throughout the entire area from the explosion of power. Ryu managed to keep his footing by shifting into his wolf form and digging his paws into the ground. The smoke began to clear as both Kenton and Tsenosuke stood there panting.

"I'm nervous. . . .I want to jump in and help but Kenton has requested to fight alone. . .I told him I will accept his request but now I'm regretting it." Yakima said to herself clenching her fists.

Yakima soon noticed Ryu on the other side of the field. She then noticed two panther demons running up on him. Her eyes widened.

"RYU!!!!!" she shouted helplessly knowing she would never be able to save him from her distance.

Ryu looked to his mother then smelled the sent of panthers behind him. He barely even had the chance to turn around.

SLASH!!!

Ryu was clawed on his back. Tsenosuke smirked looking back to the kid. As Yakima and Kenton watched in horror as their son fell to the ground. Ryu's eyes widened as he felt the claws deeply pierce his flesh into his spine.

"RYU!!!!" Kenton yelled out.

"And that would be my cue to leave. Seeing as how my mission is now complete, or at least, it will be." He chuckled as his panthers came to him then vanished in a dark mist.

Kenton and Yakima ran to Ryu but then they both gasped and stopped as a dark aura emitted from Ryu. His body slowly began to lift from the ground. His entire eyes became pure blood red as he stood straight up but his head was down. His hair began to flow upward as his body trembled a little.

"No. ..dear. ..could that be?" Yakima asked shocked at what she was seeing.

"Yes. . . .I can't believe at such a young age, he can do that now. Even I wasn't able to do that at his age." Kenton answered.

Surely it was happening. What was known to be the last lifeline for shadow wolves was the release of their inner demon. The earth began to tremble as the aura grew larger around Ryu. His bones began to pop and shift as he grew larger. His nails grew longer as his face began to extend. Suddenly he raised his head, his face half transformed. His eyes glowing blood red as his fangs became longer. His tail becoming pitch black along with his entire body. His clothes disintegrating as black flames swirled around his body. His arms become three times his size along with his leg. His chest bulking up a bit as his body morphed.

"It's. . . .happening. . ." Yakima said in fear.

"I can't believe it. . . .Ryu. . . How can you do that at such a young age?" Kenton said to himself.

Ryu was entering the final stages of his transformation. He then threw his head back howling into the night. As he stood as a werewolf before his parents. Yet he wasn't a normal werewolf. A dark aura was seeping from his body like a flame. He growled lowly lowering his head down looking to his parents now. Yakima gasped as she gripped onto Kenton's arm.

"Baby. . ..Ryu isn't in control of that form. . ..it has possessed him." she said horrified.

"Damn. . .he is a different kind of werewolf now. . .he's a shadow werewolf. Mine may have been pitch black like his but seeing as how he has both of our powers it has made him into a shadow flame werewolf." Kenton said staring at his son.

Ryu narrowed his eyes then dashed towards them with great speed drawing his claw back then thrusting it forward. Kenton narrowed his eyes then pushed Yakima out of the way surprised at Ryu's speed, he didn't have time to attack and was clawed through his chest down across his stomach.

"KENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!" Yakima yelled out extended her hand to grab him yet was reaching for the emptiness of the air.

Ryu then looked to his mother now. It was obvious he was possessed by the demon because not even the cries of his mother affected him. He turned to her and she gasped as he looked at her. He slowly made his way over to her his claws covered in his father's blood as he approached her.

"No. . ..Ryu please you have to fight it! PLEASE STOP!!!" she shouted to him.

Yet Ryu wasn't able to stop himself for he was not in control. He drew back his claw now then rushed it towards her body slashing her the same way he did his father. Her eyes widened in pain as he clawed her deeply. Ryu then howled again into the night. The rest of the pack ran towards the area only to see the shadow werewolf stand over the body of Yakima Ichisaka. They growled lowly.

"Who are you?! What have you done to our leaders?!" one of them said.

Without hesitation Ryu quickly turned to the wolves then dashed towards them. Within seconds he made mincemeat out of them.

Hours past , and Ryu was unconscious on the ground in his human form. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He looked around and gasped seeing the dead body of the rest of his family and friends. Tears began to slide down his cheek again. He cried his hands over his face. He soon saw blood on his hands and around his mouth.

"Wh- what is this? Why am I covered in blood?" he said shakely.

He gasped then looked around. "Mom? Dad?" he said getting up now.

He ran around then finally saw his dad laying dead on the ground.

"N-no. . ..d-d-dad. . ." he turned around then saw his mother laying their in a puddle of blood like his father.

"M-mom?!" He ran over to her. "N-not you too mom. . . "

"R-R-Ryu. . . . ." she said faintly.

Ryu gasped then came closer to her. "MOM?!"

"Ts-Tsenosuke. . ..h-he made you do this. . . " she fell limp closing her eyes.

"Mom? MOM!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!! MOM!!!!" he shouted . He noticed she wasn't moving. It became obvious to him that it was too late.

Ryu shifted into his wolf pup form then laid down snuggling into her whimpering. "I-I'm sorry mom." He said crying.


End file.
